The present invention relates to drums. More particularly the invention relates to drum heads which have a relatively high tension of the drumming surface.
In the prior art, devices are known for adjusting the pitch of the drum by varying the tension on the drumhead. For instance there are devices wherein a mechanism is used to stretch the drumhead by rotation of a drum shell about a central axis support which acts to put increased tension on the hoop supporting the drumming surface material. This increase in pressure can be effected by a pedal assembly or by rotating the drum shell.
In another procedure of the prior art the perimeter of the drumming surface which is anchored to a hoop by epoxy located in a slot in the hoop is urged downwardly away from the drumming surface by a tightening element surrounding the perimeter of the drum shell. Increase in tension is effected by forcing the hoop downwardly around the drum bearing edge of the drum, and the further this is forced away the higher the tension. This can only be effected until such time as the metal hoop is distorted in shape or the epoxy cracks or escapes, whereafter the tension cannot be uniformly increased on the drumming surface. The restriction of this prior art procedure is that the tension can only be increased to a relatively low force before distortion takes place. Furthermore the tightening process is a time consuming process since the stretching of the drumming surface material must be effected slowly so as to effect uniform increase in tension without destroying the drumming surface material. It is accordingly a labor intensive and costly procedure for increasing tension on the drumming surface.